ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Pelizzoli
Early life Anthony Pelizzoli (Pronounced An-thow-nee Pell-i-zow-lee)was born in a rich suburb of Toronto Ontario Canada called Oakville. The Pelizzoli family was upper class gaining their riches from being very involved in the mafia. During his up bringing Anthony saw a lot of illegal activities as he grew up. When Anthony turned 18 he decided to join his fathers family, rising through the mafia rankings extremely quickly. Since Anthony lived in the small town of Oakville, the mafia decided to make him "The Don" of the area. After only a year Anthony decided he could not take the struggles and stress of mob life, leaving his family to live in the glamorous Wasaga Beach. Anthony was living a good life with the wealth he acquired, driving fast cars and wearing designer suites. This, however, got old quick. With out an occupation Anthony looked for a pass time, this is when he found wrestling. Independant Scene Anthony Pelizzoli first made his debut in the Canadian Wrestling Association, learning the craft quickly. Although Anthony had just started he was competing with more established stars. In the small developmental fed Anthony had gained The CWA Intercontinental and CWA World Heavyweight title in a matter of weeks, keeping both with and undefeated record until leaving the fed just 3 months later. At only 19 Anthony still felt like he could do more with his career, deciding to move down to Texas for more traditional wrestling opportunities. Anthony joined Texas Wrestling Association, winning the World Title in only his third match. With the TWA only taking up a fraction of his time Anthony also joined the American Wrestling Association of America, ran by Adam Senton. With in a month of joining this fed Anthony captured The World title from Frank Evans. This is when Adam Senton persuaded Anthony to join the big leagues, major e-fed Pojo Wrestling Alliance. After signing his major contract with the PWA Anthony was forced to leave TWA, once more retiring undefeated. With his attentions almost fully on PWA Anthony then lost his AWAA Title to AleXtreme. Before leaving the AWAA for good Anthony also won the AWAA Tag Team Titles and Ace of Spades Title, thus becoming the only Grand Slam Champion in the feds whole history. After these endeavours he competed on PWA and PWA only. His departure is argued as one of the prime reasons AWAA shut down. Pojo Wrestling Alliance 2006 Anthony joined Pojo Wrestling Alliance in mid-December, only about two weeks from the new year. In Anthonys debut on PWA TV he beat long time friend Adam Senton on Insanity, thrusting him almost instantly into Hardcore title contention. One week later, on PWA's annual Christmas Special, Anthony was involved in a losing effort to Eagle. His efforts against this legendary performer earned him a degree of respect among his lower card peers. During the match, however, Anthony received a minor injury from Eagle's technical maneuvers, keeping him out for the remainder of 2006 and even the biggest Pay Per View of the year, Pojocade V. 2007 After his return, in just a few weeks, Anthony earned his Hardcore title shot. He took on Frank Evans for the Hardcore title on an episode of Insanity, winning his first ever PWA title. This was perhaps the closest and most important match of his career, barely edging out the beast. The Dons reign was short lived, however, as he lost his title just two weeks later in his home town of Toronto to Black Dragon. After this Anthony spent some time feuding with rival Indystar before getting his first shot at Commonwealth Gold against top star Kalevala. Kalevala was rapidly becoming a main eventer and thus Anthony lost the match. Perhaps his efforts thrust him into the lime light as he was eventually asked to join the stable "The Untouchables". With the legendary Vegeta, Triple 6, Piccie Smalls and Tommy Dragon the group defended PWA from degenerate groups attempting to take down the PWA. It was during this time that Anthony won his first Tag Team Championship along with, oddly enough, the man who stripped his Hardcore gold from him, Black Dragon. The two had beaten WAR leader Julio Guerrera and fill in partner Kyle Rieger. The Dons reign was once more a short one as stable mates Vegeta and Triple 6 claimed the gold just two weeks later. After loosing the title The Don went on to have a decent run in the Three Hours Of Power Tournament, loosing to eventual finalist Tom Tyco in round 2. After a few more imressive matches The Don was "invited" to the Commonwealth title Invitational 4 way. The Don walked in to the match as the under dog but eventually beat holder Kalevala, Hellfire and legendary Bman to walk out Commonwealth Champion. After winning the title an immediate feud began with the man he pinned, Hellfire. After a long month of feuding the two met at Extreme Destruction in a "Highway to Hell" match. In this match Anthony lost his Commonwealth title. Anthony then continued his feud with Hellfire, attempting to win back the gold he had lost. This feud, however, ended unsuccessfully for Pelizzoli as he failed to regain his title. After this Anthony went on to fight a few memorable matches, with nothing creative to do. Going in to the Wrestlefest Rumble Anthony was seen as a possible dark hourse to impress. He did not fail the people, entering at number 21 and lasting until the top 6. This rumble performance was seen as a turning point in his career as he attempted to gain main event status. His efforts started well, as one week later, he pinned the previously undefeated John Henry. With this notable victory under his belt Pelizzoli seemed unstoppable. Pelizzoli then entered an Intercontinental number one contenders match with Kendo, which he lost in a close affair. 2008 Anthony started off 2008 with a bang, once more defeating John Henry, who was now Commonwealth Champion. Pelizzoli then became incredibly jealous of his former friend John Henry, claiming he was the "true" Commonwealth Champion and eventually turning heel. It was at this time that Pelizzoli unofficially held the European and Television PWA titles which were, in actuality, retired. He claimed these titles (Which together formed the Commonwealth title) made him the official holder. The two decided to put it all on the line at Pojocade VI in a Last Man Standing affair, for the "undisputed" Commonwealth title. In the weeks leading up to the event Pelizzoli had won several key matches, including one over Hall of Famer and PWA owner Vegeta. At Pojocade VI Pelizzoli beat John Henry, with help from his new found ally Wrath. This was his second Commonwealth reign. Championships Won Pojo Wrestling Association * PWA Commonwealth Championship (2) * PWA Tag Team Championship (1 w/ Black Dragon) * PWA Hardcore Championship (1) Independent Scene * Canadian Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Title (1) * Canadian Wrestling Association Intercontinental Title (1) * Texas Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Title (1) * American Wrestling Association of America World Heavyweight Title (1) * American Wrestling Association of America Ace of Spades Title (1) * American Wrestling Association of America Tag Team Titles (1 w/ Adam Senton) Finishing Moves List * Soldato Slam (Jackhammer) - Current PWA Finisher * Power of The Punch (Brass Knuckles Punch) - Current PWA Secondary Finisher * Around the World (F-5) - Was used on the Independent Scene * The Backstabber (Back Cracker) - Was used on the Independent Scene as Secondary Finisher Category:Wrestlers